


Kitchen Meetings

by theoriginalcheeesecake



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, awkward first meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9086086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalcheeesecake/pseuds/theoriginalcheeesecake
Summary: It had been months, for Caroline Forbes. And then she awkwardly meets her boss' son in the wee hours of the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessoftheworlds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessoftheworlds/gifts).



> Happy festive season!!! I hope you're having a beautiful holiday time, and I am so honoured to be giving you the gift of Klaroline. I went with a modern, human AU. Hope you enjoy.

It had been months.

 _Months_.

Months of waking up before 7am every morning, dripping in sweat, hot, flustered and completely frustrated. Months of waking with a start. Months of angrily stomping to the kitchen to drink a cold _cold_  glass of water, before donning her gear, in efforts to run away her pent up tension.

It did work. Mostly. She still fell asleep every night, and slept peacefully until the dreams began. They starred everyone from her childhood sweetheart, to her friends’ boyfriends, to her roommates. They even went as far the Vicar who lead the christening service she went to last week.

Every night was more  _descriptive_  than the night before.

And every night Caroline was woken just before the dream had... _finished_.

The only good thing to come out of the whole ordeal was now her legs and butt were _way_ hotter, thanks to all the extra running she was doing.

That particular morning, Caroline was rudely woken, after a particularly racy dream about her _super_ hot Biology teacher and _super_ hot lab partner. Dream Caroline had just been about to scream a garbled version of their names, when some mysterious force clicked her brain back into the land of the living.

Nearly screaming in exasperation she flung the covers from her body. Like she had done every morning for weeks, she stamped towards the kitchen, scowling.

When she reached the kitchen she opened the fridge, furiously, and grabbed a bottle of cold water – _ice_ cold water – and promptly dropped it on smack on the floor.

Biting back another frustrated scream, she bent down to pick it up. The stretch in the back of her legs as she bent down was sublime and repeated the movement.

“God, I need to start going back to yoga,” she mumbled, as she lay her palms flat on the, feeling at least a little bit of the tension in her body relax as her muscles stretched.

That’s when she heard a snicker. A snicker that most certainly wasn’t hers. And most certainly _wasn’t_ female.

She whipped her head around to see a man – a ridiculously attractive man (but that was beside the point) – a bottle of water loosely in his fingertips, a smirk pasted across his chiselled face, and not a stitch of clothing his entire body.

The shock of having a strange, unfamiliar man in her kitchen – or maybe it was the aftermath of the dreams – seemed to throw all her shame and sense out the window because she just _had_ to look. She could not resist. She couldn’t force her eyes to keep contact with his even if her life depended on it.

She looked down.

It also looked delicious but _that wasn’t the damn point._

After a few more moments, of flitting her eyes over his body, Caroline was knocked her from her stupor, screamed and threw her water bottle at him, before stretching to grab the heavy wooden broom brandishing it in his face.

“I don’t know who you are, or what you’re doing in _my_ kitchen but –”

“ _Your_ kitchen?” The man spluttered, looking affronted. “I hardly see how it’s _your_ kitchen.”

“I _will_ call the police, and you _will_ be charged for breaking and entering, or trespassing or… or… _indecent exposure_!”

“ _Indecent?_ You seemed to enjoy the view, love.”

“Enjoy? _Enjoy?_ I was _shocked_ , you scruffy looking moron!”

“Who’s scruffy looking!”

Caroline began swiping the broom, trying to buffeting him toward the front door.

“You can not take advantage of the people in this house,” she grunted, as she swept him through the hallway. Whenever she passed a loose object, she would toss that at him for good measure.

Throughout it all, the man looked nonchalantly amused, shouting words of mock indignation in response to Caroline’s cries.

Caroline had his body pinned against the front door with the end of the broom, bellowing at him to step outside graciously and she wouldn’t press charges, while he was yelling at her that she had a glorious ass, and a booming voice cut over all the ruckus.

“ENOUGH!”

Caroline and the man immediately ceased their tussle, deer caught in headlights style, the broom dropping heavily to the floor.

“I should have known you two would meet in a dramatic way. Both of you are such drama queens.”

Caroline’s confusion deepened with this statement, while the man continued to look smugly proud of himself.

“I wish you would _stop_ the tradition of coming home unannounced, Niklaus,” Esther sighed. “Then I may not be woken at such an ungodly hour. In fact, doubt there’s a house in the street that wasn’t woken by that…  _display_.”

“But, Esther, who –”

Esther held up her finger to silence the interruption and continued.

“Niklaus, this is Caroline. Henrik’s nanny. Your visits to us are so sporadic, you are yet to meet her. Even though she’s been with us three years.”

The matriarch raised an accusatory eyebrow, and Klaus’ smugness made way for discomfort.

“And Caroline, this is Niklaus. My third son, and by far my most troublesome. You’ve met Kol, he is _nothing_ on Klaus.”

“Your son?” Caroline said, incredulously at Esther, before turning to Klaus. “Do make it a habit of walking _naked_ around your mother’s house? That is way creepy.”

“No one was supposed to be awake, sweetheart,” he responded, indifferently. “Least of all a specimen as magnificent as you.”

Esther rolled her eyes, as Caroline blushed, and choked on the compliment.

“Niklaus, please refrain from seducing this one,” she said, tiredly. “She’s a fantastic worker, and Henrik loves her. I don’t want him to lose anyone else.”

With that, Esther whirled around and strode back towards her bedroom, leaving a slightly awkward silence in her wake.

“Sorry… you know, about the…” Caroline attempted, gesturing at the broom, unable to locate any words.

“Not a problem, love.”

“It’s _Caroline_.”

“Not a problem, _Caroline_.”

There was another awkward pause before –

“So, I heard you before your frustrated march to the kitchen, do you need help you with that?”

Caroline shrieked shrilly, and picked up the broom, tossing it at him, before stalking off to get changed for her run, perhaps more turned on than when she woke that morning.

Little did she know that he would help her with that in the future. Many times.

But that’s another story.


End file.
